


Thorin art

by mekare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Happy, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pencil drawing of happy Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clarity of Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621967) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



So this is sort of a thank you present for [](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mithen**](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/) and the excellent Clarity series.   
I was inspired a couple of nights ago and had a fierce longing for Thorin and his hair at the same time, LOL. So I got this image in my mind of Thorin being at peace, lying down and smiling. I don't think I've drawn him smiling before and boy was it difficult! Mithen, your tumblr helped for reference images though :-) The first attempt looked like Medusa!Thorin unfortunately, but I managed to correct that. Phew! I honestly spent the longest time doodling his hair - couldn't resist adding lines over and over and over.  
So - in lieu of actual art with direct reference to Clarity, here is simply Thorin as we know and love him best! (Though I guess we could imagine him being with Bilbo in Bagend, with Bilbo just about to braid his hair.)

 

 

I really do hope that this is the start of at least one piece of art per month - let's see if I can keep it up! I noticed how very much I have missed creating. And considering I haven't had practice in forever, I am quite satisfied.  



End file.
